Forum:Isn't this a spoiler?
On the main page it says that "Kiefer Sutherland confirms he will play Jack Bauer for an 8th Season. Shooting begins in May." Pre-released casting info falls under the category of spoiler, doesn't it? If so, then what's the reason for this being posted? I'm not nit-picking or anything, I'm just curious. --fatelvis04 21:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : I'll defer to the judgment of some other admin/frequent contributor here, since I don't believe that Kiefer Sutherland confirming that he'll keep acting on 24 classifies as a spoiler. In fact, if would be a spoiler if another season was confirmed not to have Kiefer, in my opinion. For the record, the person who added that is User:My Name Is Tom, who as of yet has made no other contributions. You can remove it, if you'd like to, just be ready to discuss it here if someone reverts. 21:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: I'm not knowledgeable enough on this Wiki thing to find the news template and remove it. I wasn't even sure if it qualified as one, which is why I'm asking y'all. --fatelvis04 23:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah yeah it's located on a template, not directly on the main page. I'll remove if we get more input, since I'm unsure about it personally. 00:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC) It's definitely a spoiler. We never post any cast information on the News page. Even though Kiefer Sutherland is the star of the show and an executive producer, posting information about his future appearances reveals in-universe information. I mean, we can be sure they're never going go get rid of MLR either, but we still can't post news about which episodes she'll be in. Besides, Jack was exposed to the WMD this week, so he's clearly going to be dead soon. :P --Proudhug 00:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : I thought you guys would be happy about the post... i don't even watch the show, i just heard the news on howard 100 news breif. I dont care if you remove it or not but i don't think it's a spoiler, if it was someone other then him i think it would be. Cause when he leaves the show is most likely done. It was posted with a tounge in cheek attitude because i edit another page SignorSimon mods, and thought he would like the good news, that one of his favorite shows is still on the air and will continue to be. --My Name Is Tom 02:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki 24 has very strict rules regarding spoilers. Many people don't consider trailers, press releases, or other official Fox released info to be spoilers, but here at Wiki 24, any story information at all that doesn't come directly from the TV show or its spin-offs is a spoiler. We even put up with the nightmare of "hiding" Tony Almeida's return for a year and a half after Fox started promoting Season 7. --proudhug 03:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC)